


You Left Me

by Snaz234



Category: HIStory 2 Crossing the Line
Genre: Bad Dreams, Boys In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snaz234/pseuds/Snaz234
Summary: "I can't do this anymore,Wen." and Zheng Wu sighed heavily as he missed the surprised face Wen made.





	You Left Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guyss..  
> Sorry took me so long to post this.  
> Hope you like it.

Its like their usual day to have lunch at the rooftop. But not today. All of sudden,

"Zheng Wen, we need to talk." said Zheng Wu and Zheng Wen eyed his brother weirdly.

"S-sure. Are you okey, gege?" He replied. Zheng Wu stand broadly and faced Zheng Wen.

"I can't do this anymore,Wen." and Zheng Wu sighed heavily as he missed the surprised face Wen made.

Zheng Wen totally speechless. At the same time, he afraid if he misunderstood the statement. So he dare himself, "What a-are you talking about, Wu? C-can do what anymore?"

"To be with you." replied Zheng Wu and made Zheng Wen barely stand. Then Zheng Wen support himself with nearest concrete on the rooftop.

He really didn't see this coming. Zheng Wu really giving up on him?

"Y-you.. Why.. Am I doing something wrong?" Zheng Wen shuttered as he tried to find the right word and he hold onto his brother arms.

"I'M DONE LIVING IN THE SHADOW,WEN! THAT'S WHY!" Zheng Wu shouted and pryed harshly Zheng Wen hand off him.

Zheng Wen can't help step backward, stunned.

~Zheng Wen POV~

Wu clearly mad.  
He never pryed his hand like that.  
Not after my kidnapping case.  
But why?  
What shadow does he meant?

"What shadow, Wu?"

"Your shadow! I'm done living with denial! You never allow me to hold your hand in the public. Or even in front of Xia Yuhao! He is our best friend, Wen. And HE ALREADY KNEW ABOUT US!" He blurred out of anger. I was too scare to say anything so I kept looking at him breath heavily and he continue, 

"I want them to know about us, okey? So the girls will stop disturbing me. Disturbing you. But you don't even care about it, right Didi?" and he laughed mockily.

"Of course I care about it! I--"

"Just stop! Enough with your excuses, Wang Zheng Wen." He said coldly.

"Remember when I say I need more time?" He asked and I slowly nodded, "Maybe the time I need just to realize you don't like me anymore. Let alone love me." 

I can't help but gasped.

"There is no such thing, gege. I do love you. I--"

"Forget it! Maybe Li Qi was right. I should pick her over you." He cut my words again.

Li Qi??  
It can't be!  
Now I'm kind of heard my own heart. Breaking into pieces.  
Its so hurt.

"Its there a-anything I can do? Just.. Just don't leave me.." I step closer and hold his hands. I feel so helpless right now and tears start to fall to my cheeks. 

He look at me for a second and he scoffed, "You think I will fall that sad face again?" then he release his hands from my hands. I stood there, stunned as he walk away from me.

"Goodbye, Wang Zheng Wen." he said with emotionless face and he gone from my sight. I was going to chase him. I am..  
But, I so surprised for his sudden change and I fall on my knees. Now, I really can't stop my tears.

"I love you so much, gege.. Please.. Come back to me. Wang Zheng Wu!"

 

\---

Then, I feel a lightly pat on my cheek as I heard my name being called.

"Wen.. Zheng Wen.." That voice.. He called it softly. Its.. Its Zheng Wu! 

Hence, I quickly open my eyes and in front of me is Wu's worried face as he starring down at me.

So, its just a bad dream. But, what if this is too? 

So, I reached out my hand and touched his face.

"This.. I-Its real?" 

"Of course it is. Are you okey, Didi? You were crying in your sleep." He said as he put away his book and he wipe away my tears. I try to say something to let his worry goes away. But my tougue are tied and I am so loss with word right now. I can see how worry he was through that crystals hazel eyes of him. Always have that loving gaze.

"Gege.." I managed and I hug him as I buried my head at his chest. He hugged me back few moments later as he laying beside me. Guess I took him by surprised. 

"Wanna talk about it?" and I shake my head.

"Okey, that's alright. J-Just go back to sleep." He kissed me lightly at my head and go to sleep.

I guess he knew something was off and I glad he just go along with it. 

~ Zheng Wu POV~

Next morning, Wen are so quiet when he is getting ready for school.  
I meant he not that talkative when he's at home, but today it just different kind of quite.

Was last night incident have to do anything with these?  
I better ask him later.

Since our Pa can't send us to school, we decide to take bus to school.  
Its not like new thing for us but, its been a while.

In the bus, I realized Wen sit so close to me and his hand reached out for mine.  
I frowned but just play along with it. I'm afraid he will jerk away if I ask him about it. Wasn't he afraid to hold hands in the public?  
I can see few people are watching us but they just mind their own bussiness.  
As for Wen, he seems so relax as he enjoy the outside view.  
When I hold his hand tigher, I can see he put his head on my shoulder. I smile lightly.  
Its.. How should I say it?  
Warm? Lovely?  
I don't know. I guess the feel are indescribable. Both of us just enjoy the outside view until we reached at our school.

"Are you okey, Didi? You're rather quiet today. Are you sick?" I can't help but asking him all the question I kept till the end of trainning. I reached out my hand and feel his forehead. Its normal. So he wasn't sick, I mumbled. Wen smile lightly and take my hand off as instantly hold it in his.

"Everything's fine." he answered. Before I can say anything, I heard the captain shouted.

"Let's hit the shower and go home guyss!" and replied by another shout, "Aye aye captain!"

After that, all of us marched out the gym together. And it hits me. My little brother always with Senior Xiao Xiao during the training and sometimes avoid to be seen together with me. But today.. He is not him. Today, he stand closely to me whenever he can and he carefree to hold my hand in the public. Like right now. Holding my hand. He chuckled when he saw Jia Jun and YuHao bickering with YuHao's hand casually place on Qiu ZiXuan shoulder. Not that I unhappy to see him like this. Just need to be sure he is not hiding anything from me.

~Author POV~

After they arrived home, Zheng Wu straightaway go to kitchen and preparing their dinner. Since their parents are working aboard for a few days, Zheng Wu incharge in the mean time. 30 minutes later,

"Need help?" Zheng Wen asked after he finish taking shower.

"Its okey. Its almost finish." Zheng Wu replied and put the dishes on the table. Then, both of them take their sit facing each other and start dig in. The atmosphere is not awkward as Zheng Wu thought it will be. So, he take this chance to ask his brother about his behaviour today.

"Wen," He begun and the little brother look at him, "Can I ask you something?" 

"Ask anywhere." Zheng Wen replied and he drink some water. Zheng Wu take a deep breath before he ask,

"Last night dream.. Does it to do with anything today?"

Then, Zheng Wen expression change. His eyes wide open, stunned. After that, he bit his lower lips and nodded slowly.

Zheng Wu sighed heavily before change his sit to sit beside Zheng Wen. He slowly take his little brother hand and kiss it like a gentlemen in the English movie. As for Zheng Wen, he can't stop blushing due to the sweet gesture.

"Didi.. Whatever you had in your mind or whatever problem you had, I am willing to hear it all. I will try to help you whatever I can do. Please trust me on that." Said Zheng Wu as his hand still holding his little brother's with the most lovely gaze he look at his little brother. 

"You are so cheesy." Zheng Wen replied as he look everywhere but his brother's eyes. Zheng Wu chuckled and held his little brother's hand tighter.

"Care to tell me then?" Its take few seconds before Zheng Wen nodded slowly and turned fully facing his brother. Zheng Wen take a deep breath and he speak,

"In my dream.. You left me. You left because I refuse to open up about our.. Our relationship. And you are tired living in the shadow. T-that's why.. I.. I-" Zheng Wen words stop when his brother hug him and he instantly hug his brother back. Then, Zheng Wu push his little brother away a bit and kiss him on the lips. Zheng Wen held his brother shirt tightly as he so surprised. The kiss get deeper as Zheng Wu bit Zheng Wen lower lips. Then, they break the kiss as both of them panting for oxygen. Zheng Wen is too shy to look at his brother so, he bury his face at Zheng Wu chest.

"Getting shy,huh?" Zheng Wu asked and received a light smack.

"Your fault! Who told you to be such cheesy person? And we are having dinner, for God sake.." Zheng Wen nags only be replied with another laughter.

"This cheesy guy will forever be this way if its the only way to prove to you that I will never leave you. Not after that hot kiss I got." Zheng Wu chuckles and earned another smack.

"Okey. Okey.. Let's finish the dinner and sleep in my room after that. Sounds good?" Zheng Wu added. Zheng Wen who still blushing hard just nodded and pull away from his brother as enjoy the dinner again.

After they finish washing the dishes, both of them went to Zheng Wu's room as they freshen up. Both of them went to the bed and get ready to sleep. As they both laying around,

"Come here, didi." Zheng Wu said as he open up his arm. Zheng Wen bit his lips before slowly come closer. He snuggle closely into his brother arm. Then, wrapped his arm around his brother waist.

"Now sleep,Didi. And always remember I will always be here for you." Then, he kiss Zheng Wen head and his lips too.

"Even if I refuse to do PDA?" Zheng Wen asked.

"Why? I-Is it really troublesome for you? I mea--" Now Zheng Wu who shuttered and he stop his words when Zheng Wen chuckled as he snuggle deeper.

"Did I got your tougue tied,gege?" Zheng Wen said and he look up to his brother, "Don't worry. I didn't plan to stop it either. Its feel so good to be carefree sometime." Zheng wen added and received another kiss.

"Oh God! You are so adorable. Let's sleep now, Didi. Or both of us will be late for school." Zheng Wu replied.

Few moments later both of them already drift into peaceful sleep in each other arms.

The end :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story.


End file.
